This invention relates to a camera supporting device for low angle or close-up photography and more particularly for mounting a camera at the lower end of a tripod for adjusting the height of the camera freely by the up and down movement of the elevator.
Heretofore, in low angle or close-up photography, a camera is mounted at the lower end of the elevator of a tripod by means of a threaded screw. If a threaded screw is not provided at the lower end of the elevator, an elevator is inserted into the tripod in a reverse direction and a camera is attached to the elevator by the threaded screw which is normally used at the upper position. However, in said prior device, the camera becomes mounted upside down making operation of the camera difficult. To avoid this drawback, a special low angle tripod has been proposed, in which the elevator consists of a low angle elevator and an elevator connectable to said low angle elevator. The low angle elevator is supported by the three legs of the tripod through a stay. In low angle photography, the elevator is disconnected from the low angle elevator and the legs of the tripod are spread wider than for normal photography so as to be low and said stay is attached to the legs so as to limit spreading. However, the construction of the prior device is complicated and its operation is troublesome. Support of the camera is at the upper position. However, in said prior device, the camera becomes mounted upside down making operation of the camera difficult. To avoid this drawback, a special low angle tripod has been proposed, in which the elevator consists of a low angle elevator and an elevator connectable to said low angle elevator. The low angle elevator is supported by the three legs of the tripod through a stay. In low angle photography, the elevator is disconnected from the low angle elevator and the legs of the tripod are spread wider than for normal photography so as to be low and said stay is attached to the legs so as to limit spreading. However, the construction of the prior device is complicated and its operation is troublesome. Support of the camera is unstable. For said reasons, the prior device has not been widely utilized.